


A heart warming winter

by Azurewhitewind



Series: A heart warming winter [1]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: A nice snowy day for hot chocolate <3, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurewhitewind/pseuds/Azurewhitewind
Summary: A day in Rai and Konoe's life during the winter season.
Relationships: KonoRai, Rai and Konoe, Raikono
Series: A heart warming winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A heart warming winter

Rai having a good cup of cocoa, but it's too hot for him. Konoe is a sweet heart, so he goes to get some whip cream to cool down the hot chocolate a bit. Rai and Konoe cuddle in a warm blanket, and they enjoy the rest of the night, drinking their hot chocolate. 💗

**Author's Note:**

> In construction... I plan on writing more... Just wanted to have something up! :^)


End file.
